


Boats and Birds

by JingoisticMusician



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, more mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingoisticMusician/pseuds/JingoisticMusician





	Boats and Birds

Dave is waiting in his room, John can hear him murmuring to Hiccup about something. His laugh makes John smile, and he shifts the guitar in his arms, suddenly nervous. He looks off, and Bro is watching him. He doesn't say anything of course, but his presence is encouraging. After all, he is the entire reason John is standing in front of Dave's room with a guitar in his hands. Instead of standing there any longer he opens the door and steps in, all smiles and nerves. 

Hiccup practically launches himself, and John catches him with ease, smiling. He's careful that the boy doesn't kick the guitar, or damage anything else. As soon as John sets him down he runs back to Dave and kisses his cheek before leaving the room. That leaves the two of them alone in the room together, and John smiles some, still nervous. "What are you doing with Bro's guitar?" 

"I'm. I'm going to play it." John says softly, and he pulls Dave's computer chair over and settles it next to the nest, sitting down and plucking at a few strings. After a few moments he begins to play, humming faintly before he opens his mouth to sing. 

"If you'll be my star  
I'll be your sky  
You can hide underneath me and come out at night  
When I turn jet black  
And you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine."

Dave shifts, and he looks up to John before eventually settling down into his nest, listening carefully. John gives him a smile, before going back to focusing on the guitar part of his whole performance. 

"But you can skyrocket away from me  
And never come back if you find another galaxy  
Far from here with more room to fly  
Just leave me your stardust to remember you by 

If you'll be my boat  
I'll be your sea  
A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity  
Ebbing and flowing  
And pushed by a breeze  
I live to make you free  
I live to make you free."

John pauses, swallows some because wow, his throat is suddenly tight. If Dave notices he doesn't say anything, which John is more than grateful for. If he was stopped now he would never finish, and he had practiced so hard for this. He was going to do it, no matter how tight his throat got. 

"But you can set sail to the west if you want to  
And pass the horizon, 'til I can't even see you  
Far from here  
Where the beaches are wide  
Just leave me your wake to remember you by 

If you'll be my star  
I'll be your sky  
You can hide underneath me and come out at night  
When I turn jet black  
And you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine,"

His fingers falter, and he's quick to fix it, sitting up straight in the chair. He's almost done. He can cry after he finishes the song. 

"But you can skyrocket away from me  
And never come back if you find another galaxy  
Far from here with more room to fly  
Just leave me your stardust to remember you by 

Stardust to remember you by."

He strums a few more times, and gradually lets the sound of the guitar fade away. He lifts a hand to wipe at his eyes, and then finally looks up to Dave. The orange sprite doesn't say anything, but he shifts in the nest and John knows immediately what he wants. Very carefully he sets the guitar away and then climbs into the nest, settling down in Dave's arms. "I love you," He murmurs. 

"I love you too." Is the reply.


End file.
